


Not that kind of ace

by squidmemesinc



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Asexual Character, M/M, Sex Ed Senpai Sugawara, asexual!hinata
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-05
Updated: 2014-11-05
Packaged: 2018-02-24 04:44:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2568620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidmemesinc/pseuds/squidmemesinc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After things between him and Kageyama get a little too steamy for his liking, Hinata discovers he's an ace. Just not the kind he wants to be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not that kind of ace

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Haikyuu fic! I'm hoping there will be more... Can I just say, these characters are much harder to write than I thought they'd be. Props to everyone who writes HQ regularly!
> 
> Anyway, this fic is dedicated to my friend Daze, who introduced the idea of ace!Hinata to me and sort of came up with the plot for this, even though I'm not sure if she'll remember. Except I'm too shy to tell her I finished writing this. Maybe she'll find it one day P:

Kageyama’s house is not all that scary.

Hinata has been there countless times since the start of the year. Not at first, when they were only rivals, but then their rivalry turned to a sort of strange, competitive friendship. Hinata had invited Kageyama over to his house first, not really thinking anything of it until he looked at him and saw him getting all red in the face. This, followed by Kageyama’s weird question—“Does this mean we’re friends?”—Of course, stupid. What did he think they were?

It still took Kageyama another week and a half to return the invitation, but when he did, Hinata found that his house was not that scary. It’s pretty normal, actually. There’s a place to put your shoes by the door, and a hallway that leads into the living room. There are houseplants, even. All of the decorating was tasteful, not dark and spooky, reminiscent of a haunted house or something like that, which Hinata had dazedly entertained while daydreaming in class one day. But then again, Kageyama’s parents did the decorating. Not Kageyama himself.

Kageyama’s mom is really nice, too. Hinata found it hard to believe they were related. But she seemed really excited that Hinata was there, as if Kageyama had never brought friends over before. Now she greets him with about the same amount of enthusiasm as she greets Kageyama—polite, kind, and genuinely happy to see him, but not excessively so. His visits have become a multi-weekly thing, after all.

Kageyama’s room, perhaps more surprisingly, is not too scary either.

He didn’t actually see it until the second time he came over, since Kageyama was being weird. His excuse was that it wasn’t clean, but Hinata is skeptical. It’s been clean literally every other time he’s visited—the bed is even made, always, unlike Hinata’s, always. He’s got some stuff strewn around his desk, but he doesn’t leave clothes on the floor or anything.

He’s also got weights, which Hinta eventually decides is unsurprising, having remembered how toned Kageyama is from the times he’s seen him changing. And a decent number of books, which is interesting.

Kageyama’s bed is not scary.

It’s just a bed, after all. A harmless s piece of furniture. And it’s very comfortable. He knows this because he’s flopped down on it numerous times, which always earns him a scolding (because it is so nicely made all the time). He fell asleep once when they were supposed to be doing homework and Kageyama wasn’t watching him, since he was at his desk. Since then, Hinata sits at the desk and Kageyama works on his bed, or they just sit in the kitchen, if they’re trying to do homework. Which is less often than people would like. People being Suga-san, or Takeda-sensei, or either of their parents.

Mostly, though, Kageyama’s bed is a very comfortable place to make out.

It took a lot of badgering on Hinata’s part to get Kageyama to confess why he was being so weird, and after that, some serious thinking on Hinata’s part, but he had decided that he liked Kageyama back. That was about three weeks ago.

Two weeks ago, he had waited until everyone else left the club room and had corned Kageyama. He had grown tired of waiting for Kageyama to do something to make their relationship status to seem official, other than holding hands in the rare moments they were alone, which was nice, but not altogether satisfying. So he had kissed him.

It had been both of their firsts. It hadn’t even been much of an event. Just Hinata standing up on his toes to reach Kageyama’s stupid tall face, pressing their lips together for no longer than seven seconds before he pulled away. Kageyama had stared at him for a minute, going red, looking he wanted to say something, or maybe explode. And then he had grabbed Hinata and pulled him back for another, longer, softer, less tense. Their lips brushed over each other’s, tongues slipping out between them, and it had escalated from there.

Now, every time they have a moment alone… But they’re still careful not to be caught. Neither is sure how their parents will react, and telling the team doesn’t seem right either. Not yet.

But at this very moment, in Kageyama’s un-scary house, in his un-scary room, on his un-scary bed, they were tangled together. Kageyama’s parents weren’t home, so it was only natural that they couldn’t focus on studying like they said they would. Hinata felt comforted having his body linked with Kageyama’s at so many points—his ankle crossed over Kageyama’s calf, Kageyama’s hand on his waist, his arm curled around Kageyama’s back, and of course their lips and tongues pressing together.

He felt Kageyama’s hand moving a little lower, but didn’t pay too much attention to it, focusing instead on biting his lip playfully. Kageyama made a little noise when he did, which he considered a triumph, internally. Getting each other to make noises was a contest for him, and he was pretty sure Kageyama did the same thing. The hand on his hip continued to move, though…instead of down, it went back.

He felt a bit of a thrill run up through his stomach, making a shiver go down his neck, acutely aware of Kageyama’s hand on his butt. But it was fine. The shiver he felt must have been excitement, right? He tightened his hand in Kageyama’s shirt and kept kissing him for another minute.

Kageyama’s house was not scary. His room was not scary. His bed was not scary. Kissing him was not scary. But when Kageyama adjusted his hips so they were pressing against Hinata’s, and Hinata could feel him, very obviously hard—

“I have to go to the bathroom!” he announced suddenly, leaping off the bed and scurrying down the hall.

“Wh—” he heard, as he was running out of the room. But he didn’t stop to answer.

Locked in the bathroom, Hinata waited for his heart to slow back down. Mostly, he thought it was because he had just suddenly jumped up and ran. And also, his heart tended to beat a little faster when they were kissing. But not from that other thing. That was nothing for him to get scared of.

He sat on the floor and processed. He forced himself to think about Kageyama’s dick. He vaguely thought that this shouldn’t be the first time he had thought about it, since they’d been together for three weeks already. He had briefly wondered what Kageyama looked like naked before, since he’d seen most of him in the club room when they were changing. It was mostly a curiosity, though. There hadn’t really been any sexual connotation behind it.

Maybe that was weird. He wondered if Kageyama had thought about him that way. He supposed he probably had, since he had just tried to… Hinata wasn’t exactly sure what he had just tried to do, but he was pretty sure it was meant to be intimate.

Hinata pulled his phone out of his pocket and typed some rather embarrassing searches into Google. Yeah, okay, confirmed…that…basically.

Hinata became nervous that he had been in the bathroom for a decent amount of time already. He knew he had a reputation for having a weak stomach, but that was usually only related to nerves. He supposed he had some right now, but he couldn’t quite place why yet, and he didn’t want Kageyama to think it was because of him. Even if it probably was.

He needed advice from someone who would know better than him. He thought of his mom…but he didn’t want to have this conversation with her. That could lead to questions. He scrolled through the list of people he could probably ask without inciting too much investigation.

Fervently, he tapped out a message into his phone.

**_You:_ ** _suga san is it normal to think about sex a lot????_

He stared at his phone, willing Sugawara to reply quickly so he could get out of Kageyama’s bathroom and make up some reason for why it took him so long and have everything go back to normal.

He re-read his message, though, and felt his face go red. That was kind of an intimate and abrupt question, and he hadn’t really thought too much about it, but maybe it would be better to backtrack a little. He started typing mending messages in, but kept erasing them, unsure of how to undo the awkwardness he might have already caused.

Suga replied before he could add anything to his initial inquiry.

**_Suga:_ ** _Yes? Why are you asking so suddenly? Is everything okay?_

**_You:_ ** _yes. maybe. im not sure. is it also normal to not think about sex a lot??????_

**_Suga:_ ** _It can be._

So it was normal to think about sex a lot, and also to not think about sex a lot, sometimes? He tried to think of a way to explain the situation without naming any names. Any of the one names.

**_Suga:_ ** _Hinata…is this about you and kageyama?_

Hinata felt all the blood drain out of his face. And seemingly out of his body. He wasn’t sure where it could go, but apparently, it was gone. So much for not getting questioned.

**_Suga:_ ** _If you two are together its fine by the way. I wouldnt tell anyone. I just want to make sure youre both safe._

**_You:_ ** _how did you KNOW??????!!!!_

**_Suga:_ ** _…I saw you in the club room a couple weeks ago when I went back to get something. Sorry! Also youve been acting a little different._

**_You:_ ** _Oh…_

**_You:_ ** _Well…now that you know… We were kind of…kissing and stuff and then he tried to do something else and I think I got scared and now I’m hiding in his bathroom and it’s been a really long time and I don’t know what to do :( :( :(_

**_Suga:_ ** _Hmm… Well… Id say either youre just not ready or youre ace._

Hinata forgot his uncomfortable feelings of nervousness and fear for a moment and got really excited.

**_You:_ ** _ace?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!!????? you mean like…????? but what does this have to do with volleyball??????_

**_Suga:_ ** _Haha…sorry, i guess i shouldnt have used the colloquial term. Asexual._

His excitement was quelled by this strange word.

**_You:_ ** _whats that?_

**_Suga:_ ** _It means youre not interested in having sex. You can still have romantic relationships, but for the most part youre not interested in sexual activity._

Hinata hadn’t known that was possible. To not be interested in sex? He asked Suga more questions, and the more he learned, the deeper the feeling of dread in him became. This wasn’t the kind of ace he wanted to be… Not if he was in a relationship.

**_Suga:_ ** _Dont worry about it too much! Youre only 16. Youve got plenty of time to figure it out._

**_You:_ ** _yeah but kageyama…_

**_Suga:_ ** _I think you should talk to him about what you’re feeling._

That sounded much easier said than done. Kageyama had started this, after all.

Hinata glanced absently at the time on his phone.

**_You:_ ** _crap! ive been in here for 45 minutes!! what do i tell him?????_

**_Suga:_ ** _If you’re uncomfortable, you have to tell him, hinata. Otherwise hell just get worried that something else is going on._

Hinata sighed and closed his phone. He felt bad for not replying to Suga, but he absolutely couldn’t tell Kageyama what was going on. Not yet, anyway. He wasn’t even sure if he was what Sugawara had implied he was.

Slowly, he got up from the floor and opened the door, half-expecting Kageyama to be waiting outside for an explanation. But he wasn’t. Hinata found him in his room, asleep on his bed.

This might be the perfect chance, actually. Maybe it wasn’t the most proper thing to do, but he needed more time to think. He could escape now while Kageyama was asleep and worry about it tomorrow. Carefully, he gathered up his things from Kageyama’s room, excuses jumping to his lips each time Kageyama stirred; but he never woke up.

He padded out the door of Kageyama’s un-scary room, through and out of his un-scary house.

XXX

Kageyama had frantically texted him half an hour later asking if he had been kidnapped. Hinata had insisted that he had just come back to find him asleep and didn’t want to wake him, but Kageyama had asked if something was wrong. If it had been something he had done. Really, the circumstances were too obvious to deny outright, but Hinata did it anyway. “Nothing’s wrong! See you at practice tomorrow.”

Hinata knew a lot of his friends were sexually active. He remembered zoning out during most of those conversations. Now that he thought about it, it seemed abnormal.

The whole thing was very confusing. If he was asexual, why did he like kissing so much? Wasn’t that sexual? Not to mention, he still masturbated sometimes. That was definitely sexual.

Suga had said both these things were normal. He said that it was also possible for asexual people not to like either of those things. He said it was a spectrum, and everyone was different.

Hinata wondered how Sugawara had learned so much about this. He thought of asking him, but he didn’t want to risk Suga telling him to tell Kageyama he had been uncomfortable again. Practice tomorrow was going to be interesting, because of both Suga and Kageyama.

Instead of asking, he decided he would do some research on his own. The information was pretty easy to get, it seemed. He read through a dozen websites and forums, getting more and more depressed about how familiar it all sounded.

The masturbation thing was very confusing. He had looked at porn before and gotten turned on by it. But the distinction everyone online was making was that he didn’t really fantasize about having sex with any of those people. Even when he started dating Kageyama, the only thing he thought about in relation to him was kissing him. It never went farther than that.

The whole thing didn’t seem fair to Kageyama, and that was what was frustrating Hinata the most. He really liked Kageyama. He liked Kageyama’s tosses and Kageyama’s creepy smiles and Kageyama’s warm hands. He liked being rivals, but also getting to hug him and kiss him. He liked going to Kageyama’s house and playing stupid video games instead of doing homework together. He even liked doing homework with him, on the rare occasions that actually happened.

He didn’t want Kageyama to break up with him because he didn’t want to do anything sexual. Even more than that, he was afraid of breaking up and not even being able to stay friends.

Also, if Kageyama hated him, he would never toss to him, and then two aspects of his life would totally suck. Maybe Daichi would even kick him off the team for not being able to cooperate with their genius setter.

He didn’t want that.

XXX

Hinata was determined to avoid Kageyama until he had a breakthrough.

He tried to get to class right as it was starting to avoid talking to Kageyama in the hall, but he even ended up being a few minutes late. He thought furiously until lunch to try to come up with a solution, but none came to him.

When lunch started, he left class in a hurry and hid on the stairs by the third floor bathrooms, sure Kageyama would not think to look for him there. Hopefully he wasn’t looking for him at all, but just in case.

There was no epiphany during lunch, either.

Nor was there one during afternoon classes, and now Hinata was really starting to panic. He would be cornered after practice. He knew it.

But he still had to go to practice… Volleyball always made him feel better. And while the others were around, Kageyama wouldn’t try to talk to him any more than they normally did. He was 99% sure.

Kageyama gave him a worried look in the club room, but he pretended not to see.

Unfortunately, he was distracted. He felt his heart beating faster every time he noticed Kageyama looking at him, and not in the good way. He could tell he was playing more poorly than usual, too. He missed more receives when they were practicing receiving, and he almost fell down several times after jumping up to hit a spike haphazardly. Kageyama wasn’t doing nearly as badly as he was, but he was definitely less precise in all aspects of his form too.

He noticed Suga looking at him worriedly, and he avoided making eye contact with him as well. But soon everyone started noticing how poorly he was performing and giving him looks too, and soon he was avoiding everyone’s eyes.

Coach Ukai pulled him aside after 20 minutes or so of his sub-par performance.

“Hinata, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m just thinking about this test I did really poorly on! I should have studied more, ha ha.” His voice was a little robotic, and he was fairly aware his coach was seeing right through his excuse.

“If you don’t have enough time to study, maybe you’re practicing too much. Your academics are more important, you know.”

Hinata panicked. “I had plenty of time to study, I just wasn’t motivated! I’ll do better next time!”

Coach Ukai seemed to get the feeling that he wasn’t going to get anywhere with this. “Well, don’t think about volleyball during school, and don’t think about school during volleyball. And study more. Get back out there.”

“Yes, coach!”

Despite what he had said, he still wasn’t doing any better, but at least nothing awful had happened yet.

And then something awful did happen. He couldn’t believe this could possibly happen again. He couldn’t believe the universe was cruel enough to allow it. But it was.

They were practicing serves, and it was his turn. Kageyama had moved over to the side to get some water, and Hinata nervously snuck a glance at him. Unfortunately, he did this just as he was serving the ball, and, well…the ball went where he was looking.

At least, Hinata thought with horror, at least it had only hit him in the shoulder this time. But he still dropped his water bottle, and shouted, “What the hell, Hinata?!”

Everyone was freaking out, asking Kageyama if he was okay. Tsukishima snottily remarked, “Nice one, Hinata. Trying to assassinate the King?”

“I’m so sorry!” Hinata yelped, bowing. He felt his face heat up, and he didn’t dare look up. Coach Ukai was telling him he should sit out until he could get his head together, but then he heard sneakers squeaking against the floor of the gymnasium and suddenly a hand was grabbing his arm and dragging him outside.

“Come on,” Kageyama growled at him.

Hinata felt like he had messed up badly enough that he owed Kageyama that.

They walked around the gym to a place where they wouldn’t be seen or overheard, Kageyama silent and presumably fuming, Hinata silent and full of dread.

He stopped when they were at least ten meters from the building and finally released Hinata’s arm so he could stand in front of him. “You’ve been avoiding me all day,” he said.

Hinata did his best to look up at him, but instead found himself focusing on Kageyama’s shoulder. “Is your shoulder okay? Can you still toss?”

“It’s fine. Now explain why you’re being so weird.”

“I’m not being weird, I just ate something bad yesterday.”

Suddenly, Kageyama was shouting. “Don’t lie to me! It’s because of me, isn’t it?”

Hinata didn’t say anything for a moment too long. “No…”

“If you don’t want to do anything like that, it’s fine! Just tell me, dammit.”

Hinata swallowed, but his mouth was dry. He wouldn’t say it. He wouldn’t. He couldn’t. “I don’t, okay?!”

“Then why didn’t you just say so?!”

Hinata shut his eyes and shouted back. “Because I don’t want to ever! No matter how long we wait, I’m never going to want to!” He waited, but there was no response. After several long moments, he dare to peek open his eyes. Kageyama was just staring at him, looming, looking as tall and as menacing as ever. “I knew you’d be upset,” he mumbled.

“I’m not upset, dumbass!” He paused, perhaps sensing that hadn’t been very convincing. “I’m just mad at you for not telling me earlier. I don’t care about that.”

“Yes you do, or you wouldn’t have tried to…” He grew too embarrassed and trailed off. Now Kageyama was red too.

“Well—It doesn’t matter to me as much as…being with you.” The last part was mumbled, but still audible. “So if you don’t want to, I don’t care.” Now he was looking away.

Hinata felt himself grow lighter after hearing this. He imagined getting taller, too, because of the huge weight that was lifted off him, but that was mostly just wishful thinking. “Really?”

“Of course! Stupid idiot Hinata!”

Hinata hugged him, squeezing as hard as he could. He could hear Kageyama protesting by making strangled noises, but he wasn’t going to let go just yet. Until he heard, “S-Stop, it’s Suga-san!”

Hinata suddenly let go and turned around.

“I was worried, but it seems like you’ve already made up,” Sugawara said.

“We weren’t fighting, I was just…Hinata was…”

“I told him,” Hinata whispered to Kageyama.

As Kageyama was starting to turn red again, Suga covered, “Well, I already knew. Don’t worry, I haven’t told anyone, and I won’t as long as you don’t want me to.”

Kageyama seemed to go a little slack with relief. But he was still mostly tense. “Thanks.”

“Everyone is worried about both of you, though.”

“We can come back in now,” Hinata said quickly, suddenly eager to play volleyball again.

“What are we going to tell them?” Kageyama asked, a little apprehensive.

“We can just tell them you two had a misunderstanding. That’s the truth, after all. They won’t pry. I won’t let them.” Suddenly Sugawara looked a little frightening. He clapped them both on the back and steered them back towards the gym.

“Kageyama,” Hinata said.

“What?”

“I still like kissing you and holding hands and stuff.”

Suddenly Kageyama was squeezing his head. “Idiot! Don’t say stuff like that around Suga-san!” He was red again.

Sugawara just laughed.

XXX

They were on Kageyama’s bed again a week later. Hinata was pinning him with his weight, ignoring Kageyama’s complaints that he was heavy. How could he be heavy if he was so short? Stupid Kageyama.

“Say it!”

“I’m not going to say it! It doesn’t even make sense to say ‘the’ there!”

“Sure it does, like I’m probably the only one on the whole volleyball team. Maybe even the whole school. Come on, please?”

“No! Say it yourself.”

“It doesn’t count if I say it! You’re the only one who knows. Come on!”

“Suga-san knows!”

“I’m not going to ask Suga-san to say it, dumbass!”

Kageyama went quiet and just scowled at him.

Hinata grinned. “Pleaaaaaaase…Tobio?”

He went red. “I’m only going to say it once.”

“Fine! Say it!”

Kageyama sighed. “…You’re the ace.”

Hinata grinned wider and rolled off him, finally satisfied. Maybe being this kind of ace wasn’t so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very slightly considering writing more of this, but I'm not totally sure if I will. We'll see!


End file.
